Talk:Crack Ho
Okay,I think I saw Leila in GTA IV.In Taking in the Trash,Ray talks to a meth addicted,female,member of the Lost.I swear it's Leila!Make sense? HuangLee 04:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) pretty sure that that is Ashley Butler... who is supposedely Billy's girl User:Mafioso86 02:27, 7 January 2009 (EST) Who's Ashley Butler?It sounds familiar... HuangLee 21:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind.It's her.I checked the credits.Leila Sharpe doesn't appear in the credits,while Ashley Butler does HuangLee 18:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Information I just don't get how we're lacking so much information on characters like Leila or why don't know anything about the new vehicles or anything if we're 12 days away from the release of LaD.Does anyone else know what I'm saying?Does this make sense to anyone else?? HuangLee 03:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :The game didn't even come out yet. Spoiling everyone before the game is released makes playing the game feel less enjoyable.--spaceeinstein 03:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I never said the game was released and R* always says all the story's spoilers.I had GTA IV's storyline memorized before the game had ever came out. HuangLee 19:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :There's only so much info Rockstar can give out before the game is released. Her role is either too insignificant or too significant to give out info on it.--spaceeinstein 18:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Death? Does it ever say that the Leila and Johnny are still dating, cause according to the LCPD database she dies after a certain mission and if she was really Johnny's girlfriend would he be sad that she died? One more thing, she is labeled as the "old lady" which could mean old as in past girlfriend. Correct me if I'm wrong. (Stebner603 22:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC)) :You are wrong. "Old lady" is a slang term, used quite a lot by bikers, for one's wife or girlfriend. "Old man" is the equivalent term for the husband or boyfriend. Ghost Leader 03:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, Ghost Leader is right. It doesn't mean an ex-girlfriend but is actually a slang name for girlfriend or wife, as Ghost Leader has so eloquently stated. I'm not sure how you would refer to your ex old lady... old 'Old Lady'. Leila actually comes after Ashley Butler in terms of dating, Johnny gave Ashley the boot and took up with Leila. Enigma24 (talk) 02:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Crack Ho Just for you to know, girl on the picture is not Leila Sharpe. She is "Skank" in game files and Crack Ho in credits. Nobody ever called her Leila. Orto Dogge (talk) 01:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Is there any evidence on the name? Sure Leila appears in the database, but like the guy above me said the woman on the photo's never called Leila and in the credits she's referred to as Crack Ho IIRC and there's no Leila Sharpe in the credits. As far as i know rockstar puts every cutscene character and their voice actor in the credits at least. RandomStunt (talk) 21:05, July 16, 2016 (UTC)